The Parallel Pupverse
It was an ordinary day in Adventure Bay, most of the pups were playing tag at the park. Rocky, Zuma, Princess, and Tundra were all seeing this traveling item seller. Item seller: This is a great necklace that will make you see your future. The pups didn't fall for the lie Princess: I don't think we want that. Item seller: OK, see anything else you like? Tundra: I like that mirror. There was a mirror with a wierd outline. Item seller: That's just an old mirror, that's for free if you want it. Tundra: What do you say Princess? This is a really cool mirror. Princess: It does look unique, in a way. Tundra: So that's a yes? Princess: Yes. So, Tundra and Princess took the mirror home. Rocky: All that stuff at the shop was lame. Zuma: I agwee. Rocky: What's with the mirror? Tundra: We thought it was cool. Princess: So we took it with us. Rocky and Zuma: OK Later, in Tundra's Puphouse. Tundra: There, that looks like a good fit. Princess: It looks nice. Tundra: I know, and it looks so real. I could just feel myself on the mirror. Princess: Wow, nice expresson. Tundra: No, i mean, I could really feel myself. Princess: What are you-? Princess was interupted by Tundra when she fell into the mirror. Princess: Tundra!!! Princess then runs out of the puphouse to where Ryder was. Princess: Ryder! Ryder! Something happened to Tundra! Rocky overheard Princess and Ryder talking. Rocky: Tundra! Princess: Yes, she fell into the mirror Ryder: The mirror? Princess: Ya, we were talking while she was setting up the mirror, and she fell into it. Rocky: Is she gonna be ok Ryder? Ryder: We'll make sure she's OK. I'll call the rest of the pups, and Princess, you get the mirror and bring it to the lookout. One big scene later. Princess walks in with the mirror. Princess: This is the mirror that Tundra fell in. Ryder: OK! Chase, Skye and Rocky, are you ready? Those three pups and Ryder jumped in the mirror, and instantly being knocked out. Marshall: Ryder? Ryder! Ryder! Ryder gets up. Ryder: Marshall? What are you doing here? Marshall: I've been here ever since this morning Rocky: How long were we asleep? Marshall: About an hour. Ryder: Wierd. Chase: Were in the mirror, remember? Marshall: What are you talking about? Chase: Well, we're from a parallel universe. Rocky: When did you learn about that? Chase: I saw this in a movie once. Marshall: Anyway, I think that's why I saw Tundra just run through here and talking to Roxy about everything being wierd. Rocky: I don't really see a differance in this dimension. Zuma then walks in. Marshall: Hey Zuma, wanna go swimming later? Zuma: I hate water, remember? Ryder, Rocky, and Chase: *gasp* Marshall: Oh ya that's right, well, maybe something else. Rocky: But Zuma, you love water Zuma: No I don't. Marshall whispers what happened to Zuma Zuma: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, so me from the other universe must love water? Chase: Yep. Then Rocky comes in. Rocky: Marshal, I need to borrow the ho- ummm. Rocky then looks at Rocky. Rocky: Why is there two of me? Marshall whispers to Rocky what's going on. Rocky: OOOOOH. So I wonder what the differance between me and this Rocky is. Rocky: Do you like water? Rocky: Yes Rocky: I hate water. Rocky: Ok then. I guess we have to tell everyone to find Tundra Later, after hours of searching. Tundra: Thank goodness you found me, now we could go home. Chase Jumps through the mirror, then Ryder. Rocky: Thanks for all your help. Tundra tried to jump through the mirror, but ended up crashing into the mirror and falling to the ground. Rocky called on his puppad: Ryder? What's going on? Ryder: The mirror broke when I fell through it, sorry, but there might be another way out. Tundra: Ok, we might see you in a little bit maybe. Rocky: How could we go back to the origonal universe? Tundra: Well we could find the merchant and jump through the portal there. Rocky: Good idea! They went to find the merchant. Tundra: We need to barrow that mirror. Merchant: Do with it what you will, it is no buisness of mine! Tundra and Rocky jump through it and end up back at the lookout. Chase: Good to see you guys again. Ryder: Now everything is back to normal. Rocky: Ya *giggle* now we could go swimming. Tundra: OMG WE GOT THE WRONG ROCKY!!!! Rocky: I'm just messing with you guys. Everyone laughs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes